


Après les cours

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Bullying, Ficlet, Français | French, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Après les cours, Amour était toujours seul. Il semblait encore plus perdu dans cette salle de classe entièrement vide.
Relationships: Amour et Haine





	Après les cours

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous recommenderai de lire cet écrit après [Amour et Haine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316749)
> 
> Je ne voulais pas mettre cet écrit comme un chapitre 2, c'est plus un spin off.

Haine était resté après la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin des cours. Ce n'était pourtant pas à lui de nettoyer la classe. C'était au tour d'Amour et de deux autres garçons. Après le départ du professeur, tous les élèves quittèrent la classe à l'exception d'Amour et de Haine. Ce dernier fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, il serra les poings et fusilla le dernier de ses camarades qui quittait la salle bien qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas l'un des garçons chargé du ménage ce soir-là. Cependant, comme tous les autres élèves, il ne faisait rien. Pire même, il participait au harcèlement en diffusant des ragots et des rumeurs au sujet d'Amour et de lui-même. Pour lui, tout le monde était coupable. Délaissant pour un moment sa colère, il se tourna vers Amour qui avait déjà retroussé ses manches et saisit un balai.  
Son habituelle expression paisible sur le visage, le jeune homme commença à ranger les chaises et ramasser les plus gros papiers. Haine se retint de s'énerver pour de bon. La salle de classe était toujours plus sale lorsque Amour ou lui était de corvée. Il balança rageusement une brique de jus à la poubelle.  
Amour remarqua son humeur et se redressa vers lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés flottaient dans les airs comme des ailes soyeuses. Son mignon petit visage se fronça.  
-Ça ne va pas Haine ? Ce n'est pas ton tour, je peux me débrouiller tu sais, si tu es fatigué tu peux rentrer chez toi.  
-Ça ne t'énerve pas leur manège ? rétorqua Haine un peu durement.  
-Je suis habitué, ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit le blond. Ses yeux, cependant ne souriaient pas, ils reflétaient une grande tristesse.  
-Pardon, je voulais pas parler sur ce ton, je t'apprécie beaucoup, je veux pas que ce cirque continue, se pressa de répondre Haine.  
-Je t'apprécie aussi !  
Cette fois-ci Amour souriait vraiment, ses joues rosirent sous l'effet de cette déclaration. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça. Haine sourit à son tour, il aimait voir le visage d'Amour s'illuminer ainsi.  
Haine s'approcha d'Amour et dégaina un élastique de sa poche. Amour le regarda et s'assit sur une chaise, invitant Haine à s'occuper de sa coiffure. Les longs cheveux d'amour lui arrivaient à mi-dos. Haine s'était dit que ce serait plus simple s'ils n'étaient pas constamment en train de glisser devant le visage du jeune homme ou bien de se prendre dans des vis, des poignées...Haine saisit délicatement la belle chevelure du blond, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Lorsque ses mains plongèrent entre ces mèches, il sursauta légèrement. Ses cheveux, longs et fins, glissaient entre ses doigts comme de la soie. Il n'avait jamais rien touché de si doux. Une fois qu'ils furent prêt, ils s'armèrent de balais et commencèrent le ménage. Le soleil déclinait derrière la vitre, le ciel était zébré de rose, d’orange et de formes cotonneuses ici et là. Les jeunes hommes nettoyèrent la salle en discutant de tout est rien. L'ambiance était légère. Très vite leur bouche devint sèche. Ils étaient si peu habitués à parler que le moindre effort fatiguait leur organe. Haine partit chercher des boissons au distributeur.  
Ils n'en restèrent pas là et Haine insista pour raccompagner Amour chez lui. Ils échangèrent leur numéro et se souhaitèrent bonne soirée. En cette seule après-midi quelque chose de fort s'était tissé entre les garçons.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Haine d'être de corvée, ses camarades l'abandonnèrent, bien entendu. Il ne releva pas. Pourtant, quelqu'un était resté pour l'aider. Haine sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Amour avait pensé à lui, il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Cela faisait fort longtemps que personne n'avait agi comme ça avec lui. Son cœur se gonfla, il se sentait plus léger. Ils passèrent ainsi bon nombre de soirées ensemble à bavarder, à se connaître, à rire. Quelques semaines plus tard se produisit l'accident où trois de ses camarades tentèrent de couper les cheveux d'Amour. Ils n'auraient pas supporté de voir Amour et Haine si heureux. De quel droit l'étaient-ils ?  
Haine était toujours en colère dès qu'il repensait à cet événement. Sa mâchoire se contracta en même temps que sa main sur le volant. Amour tourna son regard vers lui et lui caressa la joue pour le détendre. Haine expira longuement et attrapa cette main si douce, si fraîche. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à _ses_ côtés.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cet écrit vous plaira autant que le premier si je puis dire. Ce n'est pas le même ton, ni la même forme. J'avais un peu peur que rajouter ça serait "inutile", mais personnellement je trouve que ce n'est pas trop. Je ne sais pas (je ne pense pas surtout) faire un autre écrit sur Amour et Haine mais si vous avez des idées, je suis à l'écoute !  
> N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis.
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout en détail sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
